


I asked you if you still care (the answer never came)

by imnotavampire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bianca deserved better, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, My first fic, aimee and julia need more screen time, all of them are mentioned - Freeform, ethan is the best sorry guys, i mention blood?, im sorry idk how to tag, not so slow burn, very much family friendly, will is a baby, yep a lot of ocs but they are not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotavampire/pseuds/imnotavampire
Summary: Being a demon was easy for Nico. Terrorizing someone's life or making them sell their souls to the Devil was actually pretty fun when you got nothing else to do.Except for when a stubborn angel starts to make a way into his life. Then all his walls start crumbling down.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic and English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if it still have grammar mistakes. I had so much fun writing this (although I almost deleted everything in the last chapter) and all of my friends helped me and supported me so it turned out like this!! Enjoy the text and let the fun begin :)

Being a demon was easy for Nico. Terrorizing someone's life or making them sell their souls to the Devil was actually pretty fun when you got nothing else to do. He sure missed being with his friends but at least he had his objectives in mind and they could see each other from time to time, so it was fine. That was what he thought in the beginning. 

Normally, he wouldn't even care if he had a mission or not, but right now his mood was calling to a long day with 3 cups of coffee with extra shots of espresso and good screamo songs. As usual, he needed to go to work. His task today was to talk to some old man that almost had his company go out of business. He knew the man explored his workers, cutted out their salaries to build his mansion (and threw parties for his friends as soon as he finished it), made his employees work more than 12 hours a day and led young people to join his company because, in his words, “if they were inexperienced, they wouldn't complain about the bad working situation”.

He was, to say the less, a jerk. Capitalism and the world situation only made guys like this rich and powerful. They could control all the market, make the rules of the game, play and erase when things go wrong. Because of that, the demon didn't feel guilty for manipulating this man to sell his soul and mark his destiny to Hell. The businessman would live a couple more years but after his death, he would go where he belonged to suffer for all eternity. “I’ll make sure to get a good spot to see this guy in the afterlife” he thought to himself.

It was funny to Nico how humans always make the same mistakes “and they forgive every single time knowing that they aren’t going to change anyway”, how things could be disposable and not important to them. They can hurt other people and be totally okay with it because “we got only this life to live”, clearly one nice excuse for being a dick. It was fine as long as he could do his job fast and get the fuck out of there. 

In the end, it was easy. The guy was crying his eyes out because somehow all his employees resigned and got tired of him. They spoke up for their rights, started riots and his company got very bad in the news. As soon as Nico got there, the businessman accepted every offer he made just to get his money back, but little did he knew that everything comes with a price and his self-centeredness would come with a price bigger than he could pay.


	2. Chapter 1

Before the chapter: Hi, I'm Aimee and I thought it was a good idea to present me and Julia. Yeah, I know, breaking the fourth wall isn't normal, right? But it was just a reminder that we are the best characters out here besides maybe Nico. Also, we are two adorable demons that, not willingly at all, work with Mr. Grumpy Pants. Anyway, enough of small talk, you might as well see what happens next.

Aimee looked over at Julia in disbelief, her steps were big and strong, meaning that she was really angry at something. She sighed and with her voice, louder than it should, she expressed her frustration:

“I can't believe they chose us to do it” 

“I know, right? But it’s your fault that you’re bad at uno” Julia said in response, remembering the last 5 minutes that they were playing uno and somehow, that damned Alex, had a plus four and Aimee almost won...

“No, I'm not, they cheated. Alex is a god at uno, everyone knows that they shouldn't play. I know it” she justified herself rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, defensive 

“Yeah” Julia sighed “But remember why we came here” 

“Ughhh, alright, he can’t be that scary…” and with a groan she completed, reciting it as if it was her testament “If I die, tell everyone that the cake is mine and if they eat it, I’ll hunt them down” 

The other demon started to tap her foot with frustration “Fine, fine, just get this over with drama queen” 

"But why can't he get the paperwork at the office like everyone else?" Aimee questioned before walking again 

Julia was getting mad, but explained even so "Because he's one of the best workers we have"

"Just because Mr. S likes him doesn't mean I do" stubbornly she said 

"Are you really going to go there? You know what happened the last time you were this dramatic" the second demon remembered

Aimee screamed as her memories from getting retired of the job for some days came back. She had declined a specific job, causing a little scandal. They wanted her to search for a missing person, but the demon was on her day off, so, as expected, she taunted anyone around about worker’s rights and the constitution. This brought up big problems in the organization that Mr. S had planned “because he needed it” and no one ever questioned the boss (except Nico and it was really unfair). Aimee’s attitude was considered insolent and because of that, she was obligated to work with the gargulas that were specifically rude to anyone and everything for one week. It was completely hell (as if it wasn't before). 

"OH YEAH! and i swear if i see that gargula again I'm going to punch her, she thinks she's better than everyone, arrogant little shit"

"No, you will not.” Julia guaranteed “But enough of this. Just do it"

The demon walked to this landscape where she found a figure lying on the grass. If she had never seen anyone do this, she might even believe that the person with the closed eyes was peaceful. The problem is that she already knew the guy (not personally, but he causes quite a fuss from time to time) and knew what that conversation would be like. Short and dry. As soon as Aimee approached the figure, now more clearly, Nico, opened his eyes. A cold ran down her spine and she knew that hostility would take over the place at any moment. She felt like a prey being analyzed, every moment should be calculated or she would be devoured. “Okay, he’s scary. Why can’t people be like cute birds?” Even so, she started her speech:

“Hi, Nico, right?” 

“Yes.” the person answered, coldly “What the fuck do you want?” 

“I brought the files for your new work” Aimee said, trying not to sound as intimidated as she felt

Without looking at her, Nico answered pointing at a spot on the ground “Let it there and go, I don't have time for this” 

“Not even a thank you?” she shooted without thinking 

“Fuck off” the other demon said, starting to get annoyed

Aimee noticed the change of his tone and decided it was the best just get out of there “Okay, I’m going, bye” 

The girl then made her way towards the friend who was holding a laugh. From the way Julia was looking, it was clear how she was waiting for the right moment to make her classic comments. As soon as the two demons got together, Julia couldn't hold back any longer. As her friend was laughing at her, Aimee couldn’t help but scream in frustration:

“HE’S SO GRUMPY WHAT THE HELL?” 

“HAHAHA THAT WAS A FIASCO I CAN'T-” Julia said while she was laughing

“I- the amount of disrespect” the other demon stated, offended by her friend having the time of her life with her misery

The girl stopped laughing and sighed “Oh shut up, it was funny”

“Uno reverse card” Aimee, categorically, said 

“That’s not how it works, at all” Julia replied 

Stubbornly, the other demon tried to excuse herself “Now it is, let’s go” 

“I get why you lost at uno…” 

Aimee gasped as the two of them took flight back to the office, she was going to win the next match at uno against Alex. They were going to lose and she was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my ocs, they are my comfort characters and I loved writing them :) They will probably appear again soon


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ethan with all my heart and maybe I projected myself in him? Idk, but yeah, probably my favorite chapter ever! Will and Nico finally meet and the tension is there already (I'm not good at slow burn, I swear I tried)

Nico opened the folder that the demon girl had left on the floor. He looked carefully at the content and began to read his client's history, which was somewhat complicated. The new paper, indicating that all this was very recent, told the life and the death of a young man named Ethan.

Ethan lived in a small village with only what he needed to survive, no extravagance. He never asked for anything that he couldn’t get, he knew what he needed to do to keep his family alive and well, and it was enough. His father was not around and Ethan did not care, his mother was there and gave all the love she could and raised him within her opportunities in life. They never ate much and had simple clothes so he always went to school with the money that was left and enjoyed every moment there. The boy was very lonely mostly because he liked the silence and looking through the window as he thought about the mystery of our existence, not that he could ever comprehend the immensity of the universe. 

That was how he lived until he got nineteen. He graduated and had a small job at a bakery where he was so gentle with customers that they would come very often just to talk to him. Everything was going great and his family financial condition got better. Ethan could finally be happy, he was doing something for his mother after all these years. One of his happiest moments was when he took his mother to eat a strawberry cake that she always wanted for her birthday. He remembered the spontaneous smile she had given and the tears falling involuntarily when she tasted the cake while her hair was being messed up by the wind at the shop.

Life was easy for Ethan, but suddenly his mother got sick. No doctor in the village could explain why his mother was pale and hallucinating, she was young and was normally healthy, so they assumed it was psychological. “Maybe the years of heavy jobs and loneliness finally was a weight in her conscience” was what Ethan would hear about his mother's condition, but for him, it was just not right. The woman in the hospital bed was white as the paper she would hold on to and would rarely smile. His mother, on the contrary, was healthy and had the most beautiful laugh he’d ever seen. But in spite of that, he couldn’t deny forever that, in fact, the woman was his mother.

Gradually, he understood the situation he was in. He visited his mother every day after work and took her the strawberry cake on fridays with a photo album, hoping that something would make her better. The woman seemed to recognize her son's voice and her eyes sparkled when that happened, but no conversation really happened. The delusions got worse. Every morning she sat on the bed, looked at the ceiling as if she were remembering something important and described an image, like a painting she saw in her dreams. After that, Ethan's mother would spend the rest of the day lying down muttering meaningless words and gazing at the horizon from the hospital bed, looking for times that would never come back.

His mother did not resist for long in that condition, but left Ethan her last wish "Paint it for me" with a whisper. The boy then devoted all his time to doing it, getting all his economies to buy supplies from the best and only the best. It would be his act of retribution for the love that his mother had given him and perhaps it would be the way to stay connected to her for a longer time. He wouldn't be happy before he finished painting and he would not save efforts to do it the best way he could. 

Ethan never had a talent for painting. He knew his strengths, but that was never one of them. He spent about 2 years trying to hone his drawing skills themselves. He sketched the image his mother had described to him several times, but it would never be perfect, he would never reach the level his mother expected and he would never be enough.

His despair and disenchantment with life and his effort drew negative forces. It is like that knowledge that grandmothers always tell "you attract the energy you emanate" and thus, always getting what you deserve. Somehow, a man in a black suit knocked on his door in the middle of the third year. He explained a series of rules, conditions and signatures that would need to happen in exchange for his greatest desire. It was a fair exchange, an eye for an eye. Ethan would be able to paint perfectly what he wanted (even with ordinary materials), but his soul would be taken to hell and his control over it would be zero. 

The boy took a deep breath and decided to sign the agreement. When the letters formed his name written in gold on the paper he could only visualize his mother's smile that beautiful afternoon crying for the cake. It was again that he mentally decided that he would be ready for whatever was necessary, even if it cost his soul, his youth, his willpower, his time and his life.

It took, approximately, ten years for the painting to be ready.

The big canva showed the finished work. All this time, his mother saw a naked young woman with golden eyes, light, black hair lying on a bed of red roses. Roses covered the entire background of the image while the young woman searched for the meaning of her existence, it seemed, without success. Her expression was hopeful but intense and her eyes scanned every corner of the viewer. Human lies and flaws were not allowed in the work, she was nothing more than a goddess, without flaws, perfection. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, eyes and ears and down her body, joining the roses, as if their contents were nothing but the very humanity of the girl who fled from within her. The moment when all the blood flowed, the girl would have nothing more to connect her with this world of impurities. The red was what attracted the most attention. It was the perfect tone. Straight from Ethan's veins, that color was extracted and carefully placed in the drawing. The gold of the eyes was the pure that, with effort, he himself went to the source to seek. The materials were of the quality that any painter would envy. But it was there and it existed. Ethan was in the painting, he was the painting.

The meaning of his life was over. Years of searching for the perfect tones, for the perfect materials, were finished. The work was complete and the artist's life as well. His mother was no longer there, he was alone, but he had done his best for her. His decisions brought him to this place and he did not regret any minute, even if his soul no longer belonged to him. For the first time, Ethan let himself cry, smile and close his eyes as he finished analyzing the painting. He would finally rest forever.

[...]

When Nico found the ghost in a park, he noticed strange aspects. His arched column and pale skin showed the fatigue that death brought in that body one day alive, not really new for his job. The dark circles under the eyes showed a lack of rest in life, but the eyes themselves were different... The eyes still shone with passion and determination. An unhealthy obsession that indicated that Ethan was still in control of his actions and thoughts. A willpower that Nico never had was part of what the ghost's scary aspect really was. Ethan had experienced traumas that were not imaginable for someone his age and had seen the evils of the world. If anyone asked him, now, in death, he understood the meaning of life.

The devil felt bad for the figure that appeared in front of him, perhaps if the boy had been born elsewhere his hard work would have been recognized as it should and the ending could be different. Decisions had been made and Ethan knew his final destination when he made them. In any case, Nico's job was more important than anything, than any feeling of pity he might have developed by reading that story, but this would not stop him from being quite nice to anyone that deserves it (he knew it wasn't easy to realize you are dead). 

“Are you Ethan?” the demon asked calmly as he approached 

“Yes.” the ghost answered in a monotone voice “And you are…?”

Nico breathed loudly before explaining to him “I’m Nico, the demon in charge of your case. I came to take you to another place, but I’m sure you already know about that”

Ethan looked at him, understanding already what was happening and looking at him directly in the eyes “Oh… Is my mother there?”

“I don’t think so. Her soul went above” the black haired boy said, not remembering ever seeing Ethan’s mother in the office

“I’m glad.” the figure smiled fragilely and with a whisper said “We can go now.”

“Sure…” Nico agreed, he took Ethan’s arm to guide him as they started walking to the nearest telephone 

He started to digit 666 at the telephone so they could open the passage to the office when he heard someone screaming.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" the voice said

At first, Nico thought that it had nothing to do with them, clearly he was just doing his job, but he noticed that one figure was approaching them very fast. As he did not know, in fact, what to do, the demon questioned:

"Uhmm, what?"

"What do you think you are doing?" the voice with a body shape, now more close, but blocking the sun asked back

"My job, actually” Nico managed to answer with a hand in front of his eyes “Damn the sun, I can’t see at all, who the fuck is this?” “Can you get out of the sun?"

"Well, you are doing it wrong and yes I can" stubbornly the shape affirmed

As the figure stepped out of the sun, Nico could finally see clearly who he was speaking to. He saw a man, probably his age (as if it mattered to angels and demons) standing and frowning, irritated by something he still didn't understand. The sun-colored blond hair was exactly like the color that young children paint the sun on sheets of paper and, satisfied, smile at the result. The demon was almost sure he could hear the children's laughter, the peace and innocence emanating from that nameless person. "What the hell?!" was the only thing he could think of. He wore nothing extravagant apart from his white work suit, like all angels, contrasting with the black ones that demons used for work. It was easy to see the big white wings that drew attention to them. White. Everything about the figure exuded purity, but even so, there was something about the blue eyes and the freckles that would occupy his thoughts for some days. For the first time, Nico wasn't sure if this was a person he wanted to enmity with. "He interrupted my work, no matter how angelic he seems, I have to focus".

"Who are you?" Nico asked, dryly "What do you mean I’m doing it wrong?"

"I'm Will Solace, an angel, if you didn't notice and this man is innocent. I need you to let him go" the angel said, as if it was the most obvious thing he ever needed to say

"Yeah, I noticed" the black haired boy though and without missing a beat he answered, trying to stay calm "If you excuse me, I need to take this man to Hell because made a deal, he now needs to keep up to the consequences"

"No, no, no, he made a deal but look at him…” Will pointed at Ethan “The motivation was noble, how can you not see it?"

"I don't really think that's how it works" the demon started to get annoyed, this talk was longer than he expected

"I don't really care, now let me handle this" the angel said, more to himself than to anybody else as he took Ethan's hand "It's just not right"

"Look, I'm sorry" Nico took Ethan's hand back and tried to sound polite, but actually sounded just rude "I don't know who you are (and i'm not interested) but I'm not losing my job for a stubborn angel who thinks that he knows how to do my shit"

Will looked at him, perplexed “You- What? Okay, that’s fine." although he did not sounded fine "Be as rude as you want, but when this man come straight to heaven after the tribunal, we will see who was right”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Bye” he waved at the angel sarcastically and smiled coldly "Poor Ethan, he must be scared" Nico thought. 

He saw Will fly away and heard, quietly a "Rude demon" coming from him as he left. "You are a rude angel too" he would say but then he remembered the source of his worry. 

Ethan, on the contrary of what Nico thought, was having the time of his life (or better, his death). He was laughing as the angel and the demon fought for something simple. He really did not care about his destiny, he had done enough in life, now is just the rest (it's not like he will die again), so why care? But still, all of this, made him feel better. Now he could at least find the way with better humor. 

Nico then decided that he would have to, after that failure, take Ethan to the office. Normally, he would already be taken to his destination, but as there had been complications (especially after this angel) he would probably have to go through a trial with the people involved present. "This is going to suck, two weeks just for that, I imagine". He was right, of course.

The tribunal took exactly two weeks to decide the fate of the boy. In the last session, Will and Nico were invited to say goodbye to Ethan and to hear the end of this situation.

“As we already decided, Ethan’s soul belongs above us.” said one of the figures with a black hood. Their voice echoed in the dark room. “Thank you all for coming. This meeting is dismissed”. Soon, every single one of the people in the meeting got up and bowed to the central figure. Ethan was standing in the middle of this circle of hooded people, he was only able to recognize the angel and the demon who were in charge of the case, but it wasn't that comforting. A light came in the center, a flash, directly to the ghost. 

No reaction. Silence. Panic took over Ethan as he looked through his hand, it was transparent as all of his body. Nico mouthed to him “You’re going to be fine. You will see your mother” and the boy finally understood. With a tender smile that could be seen in his eyes, Ethan disappeared. 

“I’m glad, the boy deserved it” the demon thought. 

The figures headed for the door, ready to leave, one by one. It was the end. No one really knew who these people were but it was obvious that they were people you shouldn’t mess with. Power and knowledge sure would cause fear to the ignorants with no idea of how death works. Ordinary humans would spend their lives looking at the horizon puzzled by afterlife, thinking about the darkness and if the moment they closed their eyes would be the end. This group of figures knew exactly when, where and how it would happen. They were the Lords of Destiny.

The tension eased when the room became empty. It was the first time Nico had looked at Will since they met. The angel seemed satisfied with the outcome of the ghost and something about him now showed the peace of mind that he found and smiled brightly when the whole thing was over. The demon decided that the best thing to do would be to just ignore the other boy, since they would never agree on anything (apart from Ethan's fate, but he would never admit), so he went straight to the door to finally get out of the place.

"I told you so" he heard Will say as he passed him, smugly.

That was it.


	4. Chapter 3

“Well, that sure wasn’t expected”. The meeting with that strange angel got his blood boiling, things couldn't be this way… Then, Nico had an idea that could probably make Will Solace understand that his job is his own to care and not for anyone else. He picked up a pen and a piece of paper and started writing something he thought was rude and scary enough to any idiot to back off.

-

Dear Will,

It would be much appreciated if you could keep your thoughts to yourself. Please don’t bother correcting my work again, I know you got more things to do and I’m sure I know what I am doing. 

I have the honor to be your obedient servant,

N. DiAngelo

-

Will read that letter and thought to himself “What the Heaven? How did he even find me?”. This guy had the audacity to send him this only to tell him to mind his own business and back off? Oh no. “Two can play this game, my dear dignity is in risk right here, sorry past me that would probably just ignore. I think this might be fun”. He grabbed a pen and scribbled something back. The angel hoped Lou Ellen could find her way to Nico, she’s good with these kinds of things. 

Since they met, she’s been somehow invested in their relationship. He could already hear it:

“WHAT? HOW? WHEN? I KNEW IT!!!”

Like there was something between them… He is sure that the arrogant little demon is far away from any standart he has. Stubborn and bad boy wannabe people weren’t something in his list, but maybe, just MAYBE, he was a little attractive. “Goddamn Lou for knowing my type”. 

-

Dear Nico,

I am sure you actually don’t know how this whole thing works or I wouldn’t have corrected you. Also, why and how did you send this letter? I thought you hated anything related to social interactions.

I have the honor to be your obedient servant,

W. Solace

-

So he actually received a note back...“Oh Satan” he thinks as he remembers the first time he asked Jason to get his letter to one guy called Will Solace. He knew things would be strange, but sometimes his friends gave him a headache. 

“So it’s for a boy? Hmmm” Jason smirked.

“Yes, I mean- Not the way you’re thinking” he tried to defend himself.

“It’s okay, I’ll get it to him, but when you two get together you need to bake me a cake” the angel said like he was sure that it was going to happen sooner or later.

“Fine, it’s not like it will happen’’ Nico rolled his eyes and handled Jason the note walking away.

He wrote back to Will, knowing that Jason would tease him for the rest of his life, but he couldn’t just admit defeat, he needed to show that he was right and not afraid of this stubborn angel. “This will be fun”.

-

Dear Will,

I don’t think you see the problem here: I don’t want to lose my job, so please, stop. The way and why I sent the letter shouldn’t be in your concern list, but it was just a warning for you (and thank Jason for me because he gave you all of these).

I have the honor to be your obedient servant,

N. DiAngelo

-

Another letter answering came right away...

-

Dear Nico,

Jason said hi and asked you to visit him sometime. He also told me some pretty embarrassing kid stories of you. I wasn't aware that you were afraid of aliens (which is fine, because who knows what the universe holds) and that you read books. What kind of books do you read?

Your nice enemy,

W. Solace

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that was Nico's idea. Not very creative, but I wanted to write little letters between them bc I think that when you receive a letter from someone you actually feel significant (in this case not a good thing) and, well, they really need it


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter bc google drive makes me think I wrote a lot but then I put in here and is very short ughhhh (and this is more frequent than I thought, it sucks)  
> But development? We are going to get to some fluff soon, I promise

The letters continued as they spoke about music, politics, books, fears, dreams and everything. Soon, Nico’s letters were part of Will’s life and somehow he was sure they would always be there. He knew the devil wasn’t sociable with anyone so he was happy that he could open himself to him. Will liked to imagine that one day the two of them would be able to be seen as friends, with no worries or the burden of work on their backs, but he wasn't sure if Nico would be willing to do that. Even so, he couldn't help but have hope growing in his chest, little by little, without even realizing it.

In Nico’s mind it was also like that. He never had that so clearly. Someone that cared about him. Will was there, even though the first time they met he was an asshole to him. Maybe... maybe he could suggest going out. Of course they kinda knew each other, but it’s different this time. They would not be seeing each other as rivals at work, but like friends? Can THEY be called this? The demon wasn’t sure, but something in the angel made him want to know everything and anything, longing for his letters or ways to feel some emotion in life. 

Will was everything Nico was not. He was happy, excited and had common interests. Nico did not like to go out, to talk or anything that was expected of a young man of his age. The point is: he was not just any young man, he had been through much more than anyone he knew and his wings were not dark because of the purity of his soul. But yet, he wasn’t thinking about this when he picked up a pen and wrote:

-

Dear Will,

We’ve been talking for a month or so, would you want to hang out with me this week? I can take you to a nice place that I know but we would meet at the same spot that we first met. 

Please answer soon,

Nico 

-

Will agreed as soon as he got the letter. Lou and Cecil had a very difficult time warning him that the other angels weren’t as interested as them in his love life (“It’s not my love life!!!” he said, but the answer was “Sure thing, honey”) so he needed to stop screaming about his excitement. They would go out next week, but the angel only had that in mind from the day he received the letter. “What would I wear?? What if he doesn't show up? Am I a fool?” Again, his friends needed to remind him that Nico himself suggested this and that he was going to be pretty no matter what, with that, his worries decreased and the day finally came.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised fluff! Their first kinda date yay (maybe it's a little awkward) and I'm not good describing clothes at all :/  
> I invented this landscape very much based on Lord of the Rings bc I always wanted to go to any place close to that

Nico arrived earlier and waited until Will showed up. He was wearing his classic black shirt with skulls and a black jacket. Black boots, that if he was allowed to use at work, would have spikes and would be much more stylish (that’s what he thought). His hair, a little messy from the wind, fell over his eyes. Would he have dressed up too much? What if it wasn't suitable for the occasion? What if Will thought he was weird and was not going to show up? All those thoughts dissipated when Will arrived. 

He wore jeans that were a little too wide at the waist, a light pink shirt that, ironically, had a painting of two angels and white snickers. His hair, which Nico was sure was shorter a few months ago, had the front strands tied in a small ponytail. Will smiled and waved as soon as he saw Nico. It was a relief to see a familiar face right now. Both of them greeted each other with hellos and then, finally, stopped to look at the person who they were meant to hang out with. 

The exchange of looks that the two had lasted for a few minutes. It was not possible to understand if they were analyzing each other or just enjoying the tenderness that the meeting provided and the comfort of the two of them appearing there. Nico decided he was going to make the first move, he was the one that called Will here, it wouldn’t be nice to let him wait.

The demon looked at the angel and asked “Come with me and maybe close your eyes” 

“Are you going to kidnap me?” Will gave him a doubtful look

“Trust me” He said, with no sign of other intention

“Fine” 

Nico took Will's hand, which caused a strange feeling at first, but the angel let it flow because he was curious where this was all going. The two started to fly and the fluttering of wings was similar to a heartbeat, in tune, going to their destiny. The demon stopped a few times to look around and check the path, trying to go as fast as possible. He wasn’t sure of what he was doing, he never showed this to anyone, it was a personal place he used to go when he was sad, but maybe this would give everything a new meaning.

They finally arrived. Will opened his eyes slowly and was not sure what he saw or felt, not even sure if he was breathing at all. Meanwhile, Nico was extremely anxious for a reaction, anything, any word.

After he caught his breath again, the only thing will said was “It’s beautiful”

“Yeah” Nico agreed, with a little curve starting to appear on his lips.

The place was, to put it briefly, a landscape totally out of fairy tales. Those places that princesses and princes, in a cliche way, find themselves unintentionally at the beginning and meet at the end for the “happily ever after”. Or even that place in fanfics where the nice character takes the girl to the first date, trying to impress and maybe kiss her after watching a movie or eating something they made, which, obviously, always happens. That is also the part, for the people who like adventure, where, in the Lord of the Ring, they finally get to see something close to Rivendell, minus all of the construction, but no one would doubt if an elf showed up at all.

With tall trees with thin trunks and two-colored leaves around them, there was a small clearing near a cliff. Cushions and a towel had been placed there for just that moment, the sunlight was comforting. The view looked out over the hills from which a crystalline river emerged after a small waterfall, it is not known why, but Will was sure that there were dozens of fish and types of animals there, maybe someday he could go there and see them. 

If they stopped to listen, the birds were in their own world and symphony. It was all calm and peaceful. There was no tumult of thoughts and no time for that. The wind buzzed in the two boys' ears and ruffled their hair. Even though it was cold, their bodies were warm and more small smiles appeared in the middle of stolen and secret looks. It was their moment and nobody else's. 

Only now did Nico realize that he still held the angel's hand. He wished he hadn't noticed because he was sure he would start to sweat and that would be a bad sign and embarrassing. The demon then felt a strong desire to let go of his hand but decided instead to guide him to where he had planned to sit, so both of them could actually talk or do anything.

When both of them got comfortable on the grass and gazed at the landscape for a few minutes, Will was the first to break the silence. Nico didn't know if everything was going to be awkward for a long time, after all, they didn't know each other much, but he was willing to try since the angel seemed like a good person. He also missed talking to someone as calmly as he did in the letters they exchanged.

Will sighed “Hmm, tell me something about you that only a few people know”

“Do I need to do this?” Nico answered trying to sound annoyed

“Yes”

“Fine.” The demon sighed too “I used to write songs” 

Will turned his head in his direction fast, very excited “Really?”

“Yeah, but I don't know, after some time I stopped” Some part deep in Nico’s mind there was something bothering him, it’s not like he hated music, it was just...Complicated

“Is there any particular reason?” He asked, trying not to pressure Nico to do anything, but he couldn't help but feel curious.

“I think I got tired of people giving half-assed compliments.” Nico decided to be honest. What else could he lose anyway? “I would sing and put my heart in the song just to people say it’s ‘classic melancholic emo lyrics’, so I gave up”

“Oh…” Will stopped to think about what to say next and then said “I wouldn't mind if you ever sang to me”

The demon rolled his eyes “You don't want that, trust me”

“But I dooo, please” The angel pouted and begged grasping his hands in Nico’s 

He sighed, no way he could say no, Will already had a soft spot in him, “fuck”. Before he could regret, the answer came out as “Maybe someday”

“You promise?” Will looked at him as if he wasn’t so sure if Nico would do it

“I promise.” He agreed and got his hand out of Will’s. The silence was strange, Nico though it might be a good idea to also try to start a conversation for once, so he asked the same thing. “And what about you?”

The blonde boy looked up, trying to remember anything he does that he could share right now. “Oh shit, do I really need to do it, tho? Of course I need, he did, I’m so stupid”. He sighed and his eyes met the pale boy’s one “You swear you’ll not laugh?”

“Sure” “Not like it can be so bad that I will laugh” He thought to himself

“I like to color that books for kids” Will finally said, covering his face with his hands from embarrassment

Everything stopped. The silence filled the place, they now could hear the birds clearly. Will looked over but he couldn’t understand Nico’s face. Was it empty? “I messed up, I messed up. That's it, I'm going home” Will thought until he heard a noise. He looked over Nico again, now he had a hand in front of his mouth but his whole body was shaking. Nico was laughing at him. Not a small laugh, but a genuine and loud one. It was the first time the boy saw the other so not scary? Being himself and maybe even having a good time! “I made the scary Nico Di Angelo laugh, it’s a historical moment, for sure.” Then he remembered his frustration.

“Heyyy!!! You said you wouldn’t laugh” The boy screamed, but also trying to supress the smile appearing in the corner of his mouth

In the middle of his laughter the second boy said “Sorry, sorry, it was just unexpected” 

“I can’t draw at all, so I like to make these drawing better and also helps me when I’m stressed” The first boy tried to justify himself, not sure why

Now nico already calmed himself down and looked to Will, a little apologetic, but very foundly “Makes sense, sorry for laughing” 

“It’s okay, but you need to make it up to me” The angel smirked with the possibilities and with his new idea “For that, you… You need to bring me here a lot more”, it was a nice and not bad way to hang out more, right?

It was not what he expected at all, he actually liked the idea, Nico was having fun, but no way he would say it out loud so he tried to sound annoyed again “Fiiiine”

“Why do you sound like you are dying?” He was already expecting a very classic passive aggressive answer 

“Because I probably will if you keep making me laugh like that, I couldn’t breath!” Then Nico proceeded to fake his own death by choking on air. He fell on the grass and laid there, not moving.

Will laughed and poked his cheeks “You’re so dramatic”

“And you are very stubborn” He replied 

“Shut up” The angel rolled his eyes, but was still smiling

The demon also smiled “You shut up”

Both of them laughed at this and Will laid down beside Nico. The rest of the afternoon went pretty well. Subjects for the conversation came quickly and easily, it seemed that the boys were old friends. Nico discovered that Will liked to read novels in his spare time and Will found out that Nico played guitar and piano. Nico found out that Will had two friends, Lou Ellen and Cecil, and they both looked loud and charismatic like him and were interested in meeting Nico someday (when he was ready). Will also learned more about Jason and all the other friends in the demon's family. In the end, each collected information about the other and spent that time getting to know each other. The two agreed to see each other again, keep the letters, and perhaps, if fate allowed, meet at work.

Nico had to admit it, that was the most fun he had in years, but as all good things come to an end, this also did. Will hugged him and said goodbye, he flew away after that, leaving only the birds as company to the one who stayed. It was the first time Nico could actually see Will’s full body moving. His muscular back and big white wings making the effort to pull him out of the ground. His blonde hair, messed up by the wind, was almost moving with the ritm. So this was it. That was him. powerful but delicated as if he could break if touched, as if it would ruin the painting. Soon Will was out of sign and the pale boy did not understand why his stomach felt weird and his heart was pounding, but he decided to ignore and push all these feelings down his throat. He definitely would ask Will out again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More happy boys for you all... Enjoy while it lasts  
> (I tried to be misterious, did it work?)

Turned out that they continued to see each other pretty often, so it was normal to wait for each other after work or to go to the landscape on breaks, knowing that the other would be there waiting.

When will got home after an incredible tiring job “Why is it always me that gets the worst people to deal with?”. He couldn't help but remember what happened the day before. He and Nico scheduled to meet after they were done with whatever they had to do.

As they both got there, they exchanged the casual “How was your day? You had fun? What? I can’t believe you did this! And he had the audacity to say that?” And with laughs and smiled, his day got brighter. It was already routine meeting Nico there and they were both so comfortable with each other that every conversation was genuine. They would flirt sometimes, which made Will very embarrassed and confused about his own feelings. That rebel boy could make his day the best, could make his heart beat faster and make the pink appear on his cheeks without even trying.

At some point they were both sitting down on the grass and talking, Will remembered something like this:

Will between his laugh said "You really don't have to worry meu amor" (my love) 

"What are you even saying?" Nico frowned trying to understand what just happened 

"Oh, it's portuguese, I got bored one of these days and I thought 'why not learn another language?', but I wanted something romantic and not so cliché like french so I ended up learning portuguese" The angel told him, this was all true, he could have done a lot of things in his free time, but learning another language seemed challenging enough to occupy that idle time "Why? Are you impressed?" He smirked, confident that he actually impressed Nico for the first time

"Per niente, amore mio and I also know what meu amor means, it's close to spanish of my love" (not a little, my love) Somehow, his expectations were tossed in the trash. Nico also knew another language. “Shit, that’s attractive” Will though, but he said something more close to this: 

"WHAT? ITALIAN?" The angel screamed, his high pitched voice wasn’t something he was proud of, at all. 

Nico rolled his eyes and tried to cover a small smile forming in the corner of his lips with his hands "Yes, you're not the only one here that knows another language, but I guess it's kinda cool"

"Dessa vez eu sou obrigado a dizer que estou impressionado" (this time im obliged to say that I'm impressed) He answered, still trying to process what happened

The demon frowned "Okay, that's actually not so cool because I don't have any idea of what are you saying" He sounded offended 

Will had the urge to answer "I could be complimenting you"

"Or insulting me" Nico said back

"You'll never know..." He smirked again, now clearly provoking the boy in black clothes

"Oh yeah?"

With that, Nico jumped on Will and tickled him, making them fall. Will couldn't stop laughing and also couldn't believe he was obviously ticklish. “Damn my body for making me laugh”, but it was also a beautiful sight. His heart stopped beating when he saw the pale boy also with a smile on his face, it was amazing how he managed to look radiant in contrast to his penetrating gaze. The angel felt as if every inch of his soul was being analyzed by those dark, focused eyes and, even though he tried, he could not divert his attention anywhere else. "Maybe it's too early to try anything", after all, he valued their friendship above all, even if he couldn't stop his thoughts from imagining a future for both of them.

Everything faded and Will sighed at the memory. Yet he still let himself flunk into his bed and try to sleep. He knew Nico would be there for him, as he always had and he was excited for every single moment that they could be together. Maybe this feeling in his chest would go away sometime or maybe it would only grow, but even so, he wasn’t going to give up so quickly. What if everything turns out okay? He needed to be positive, but the problem was that what if he misunderstood everything? Was all friendships like that? “No, not today, we’re not going to think about this any longer”. With that weird sensation on his stomach he shut his eyes and gave in to the darkness and creativity of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I wanted to put portuguese (that is my first language, more specifically, brazilian portuguese) in the fic and I'm very happy that the scene made it to the chapter and the final version :) Maybe my next fanfic will be in portuguese... Who knows?


	8. Chapter 7

The truth is that none of them was sure when this all started. Somehow, in the middle of their friendship, that invisible line that divides friendship and dating was difficult to see. No matter who you are, if you are not Will neither Nico, you can probably see that friends don’t have this relationship. Nico was totally insecure about what to talk with Will and Will would spend 3 hours thinking about the right words to use in the letters. It was spontaneous, but they still thought about the words to transmit, maybe not clear enough, the things that they were feeling. With that, the intimacy of the letters only grew and they were satisfied with it. Nico received a letter that day and it said:

-

Dear Nico,

I can't even express in words how much I miss everyone's presence, especially yours. I mean, I miss Lou and Cecil a lot (we don't see each other much), but it's not even compared to you. I really wanted you to give me some news, I know it's difficult, but I want to know how you are. I miss even our fights.

Send me an answer as soon as you can,

Hugs, Will

-

Nico didn't know why he was feeling all fuzzy inside, he felt the warm spreading to his cheeks as he couldn't stop smiling at that silly letter. He knew the other boy had thought about him to write that, he knew that he took his time to write and choose the words and to send it to him. Somehow thinking about it made him happy. This strange feeling was growing with his heart as it was beating faster the more he thought about it. Nico would NEVER ever admit this out loud, everything made him feel good, made him feel special.

"What the hell is happening to me? Is this some fanfic kind of bullshit?" 

Oh. Oh no no no, he was certainly not going to catch feelings for a boy he just met. Sure, they did share some letters and maybe flirting? But nope, not going to happen. Nico promised to himself that he would be responsible, to think before falling for someone, “Of course… I think life is just messing with me these days”. He wrote his answer trying not to be oblivious, but it did not work well at all. 

-

Dear Will,

The best time of my day is when I receive a letter written by you. It is very difficult to be here without seeing you, but seeing your handwriting is enough. I hope my letters do you well as they do to me. And I strongly hope that we can see each other soon.

With love, Nico

-

“With love? What the hell? I am so stupid…” In spite of that, Nico really wanted Will to feel the same and to be with him. But deep inside, Nico knew he couldn't. 

There’s no way that they could be together. He was happy with Will, for sure, but Will would never be happy with him. Nico couldn't love, Nico didn't want love, he never even asked for it. He hated love. Bianca would know what to do, but because of love, she was dead. It was all fault of this stupid little feeling that made people irracional, that made people vunerable and he wasn’t going to be like that. Not after his sister. She was gone and no one could ever replace her. Maybe it was time to remember her, her scent and her touch. How she would always say that everything was going to be okay. Maybe somehow it would help him. So, after that, for the first time in years, the devil took a big breath and let all the memories of his life get back to him, and they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going down? Another short chapter... This one is totally based off things in real life :P I used one conversation I had with my friend to think about friendship and love and I asked another friend to write love letters for this fic but they were too big so I used only parts of it (thank you both if you ever read this)


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Nico's story, I'm sorry is not that well written bc it was one of the first chapters I wrote :P   
> Tomorrow I'll finish posting the fic so stay tuned and thank you for reading!!!

When Bianca died, Nico was in a very dark place. She was everything for him. She was everything he wasn't and what he always wanted to be. He molded himself as he learned things from her. He admired Bianca's smile more than anything in the world, when she smiled he felt like the whole time stopped to see it. The angel wished they could always stay that way, laughing, crying, eating and being themselves. 

Things, of course, didn't turn out to be like that, and for the first time in years, Nico had to be his own person. No sister. No friends. No father. No mother. No one that he could blame, no one that he could rely on.

His “friends”, at the time, were worried, asking if he was okay. He would say "im fine" and they would leave him alone. They were only there to take that heavy atmosphere and the guilty from their backs. With time, they learned that Nico could probably handle things on his own and slowly stopped talking to him, letting him out of events, not calling him, not paying him any attention.

That's when he met Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Leo, Hazel and Frank. They were there for him and helped him to understand that life is more than the sad parts. If Nico could tell, he would say that this time was one of the best of his life. The group was always around, they would make the angel's work less heavy, make jokes about life, have meetings in secret places just to watch kung fu panda a thousand times (best movie nights he could ever imagine). Nico’s life was full. Full of laughs, sighs, popcorn, ocean, candy, late night talks, songs and melancholy.

The thing is, maybe he was less aware of his own sadness, but it didn't mean that it was gone. He knew this all was just temporary, he couldn’t be happy without his sister. When Nico was alone he usually thought about how he could have saved Bianca, “Why did they let her go? Why is life so unfair? She should be here now, not me”. His rage against the angels that let her go to this mission grew bigger everyday.

"You know you can't make them bring her back, right?" said Jason, he was worried. Recently his friend was more off than ever and he knew it was going to be the first anniversary of Bianca’s death soon.

"Yeah, I know, but I just can’t let this go. IT'S NOT FAIR, SHE DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN. WHY WOULD THEY SEND SOMEONE TO A SUICIDAL MISSION?" the pain could be seen in his eyes, he would cry if the anger wasn’t bigger than anything.

"I don't know either. There is probably a reason for that and we’re here for you. Please, take care of yourself, we all are worried about you." the friend said, knowing that even if he tried, he couldn’t stop Nico from doing whatever he would do.

"Fine. I will." Nico lied.

That was the last time they spoke for a long time. After that, Nico confronted the Holy Tribunal about what happened with his sister. The Council decided that this was none of his concern and he should get back to his duties, Bianca did what she needed to do and this prevented a lot of others deaths. “Prevented others deaths but not hers”. The angel still tried to understand and get her back effortless. With that attitude, the Tribunal decided to exile him because he was defying their authority and decisions. He was sent to Hell.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the short chapters and for now there will be only angst :(

That was it. He got up and dried his tears, but the sadness couldn’t seem to get out of him. He needed to get away. From Will, from Jason, from himself. He shutted the curtains of his room turning everything to darkness. The last ray of sunshine tried to get in again, but he, this time, didn’t give it any chance. So finally, everything was obscure. 

With that, a month passed. From time to time, Jason would try to give him Will’s letters. He read and kept every single one of them. “Maybe he will forget about me and our stupid relationship, it’s for the best, he deserves better”. Still, the letters would come. Will sound more desperated and worried about him because he wasn’t getting an answer. “And it will probably stay this way, I'm so sorry” Nico thought to himself, even though guilt was all over his conscience.

Everyday was the same, he would get up, do his job, eat sometimes, get into bed and try to sleep. The devil’s insomnia always would say the contrary, he was forced to be up every night and this gave him plenty of time to think about his decisions. “Would it be so bad to talk with him again? Would it really hurt more than it does now?” It wasn’t only the pain in his heart that made him feel like this, just the thought of being the reason that Will could be sad made him sick, he wanted to throw up. “I should get out of here, maybe fresh air could be the solution”.

He got his jacket and changed his clothes. It has been awhile since Nico thought about going out. He looked at the sky, it was a pretty day, classic afternoon to relax. After he stretched his wings, the black feathers did their job as one extension of his body and he took flight. 

Nico hadn't smelled the scent of the trees in a long time, the only thing he saw was death and his own misery, but now, after a month, he was finally able to see nature. The place he and Will met outside work for the first time was empty. He missed the sound of Will's laugh, his smile and his blue eyes that were the color of the sky that afternoon. The demon wondered what he was doing now. Would he be coloring books for children? Reading? Or even getting into a fight with arrogant demons... A smile started to appear in the corner of his mouth, thinking about Will calmed down his insecurities, but everything was really out of proportion for his thoughts. So Nico just decided to sit there and watch the sunset, not thinking about anything anymore, one last time.


	11. Chapter 10

Will was, to say the less, frustrated. He knew that there was something between them, but he just couldn't understand why Nico shutted him out of his life so suddenly. Putting his feelings aside, why would anyone do that to a friend? He felt useless, disposable. He wanted Will’s attention and was that the only reason he kept him going? Maybe he was just selfish. Maybe he thought they had something that doesn't exist. But something wasn't right and he knew it- Nico, the one he felt those things for, wasn't like that. “Just one last time, let's try again one last time”.

The angel somehow knew where the demon was. He was sitting there, watching the sunset in the same spot as their date - Will knew it hadn’t been one but for him it was - with his hair moving along the wind. The scene itself looked like a painting. Nico was the dark figure in the middle of that mixture of orange and yellow, a clear contrast to that beautiful moment and it just made it perfect that way. If Will could, he would cherish this image forever but he knew that this just tasted like the end.

Nico looked at the sunset letting his mind go without stopping. It was wrong ignoring Will, but it was better that way. He wasn’t worthy and Will deserved better. He missed Bianca, missed Will, missed Jason, Percy, Hazel, Reyna and every other friend he made in his way. In the end, he kept doing what he was known for and was the best in: running away. 

“So this is where you have been” Will said in a monotone voice.

“Yeah” Nico answered “I missed the sunset.”

“It's really beautiful” Will looked away and seemed anxious about something.

“Why are you here anyway?” Nico asked suddenly- that was awkward. 

Will took a deep breath, seeming to hesitate while pondering on what he should say. His mouth opened once, but closed quickly. Then something inside him snapped, and taking one step forward, he started to speak again.

“Why are you ignoring me? Was it something I did? Please tell me. If you don't want to talk to me again, fine, but at least tell me why.” the angel was on the verge of tears and his eyes lost the bright color they had before. Will hadn’t been able to sleep for days, his mind wouldn't let him, wondering what he did wrong.

“It is nothing, you wouldn’t understand. Go back now. It's getting late.” the demon said coldly. Nico knew he wasn't going to give up soon but he really didn't want to talk about this. about them. about Bianca. everything happened so soon, it was for the best.

“Please, talk to me. I just want to help, I know we can fix things together.” he wasn’t so sure, but he was willing to try.

“Well, I don’t need your help. Do you even care that you might be wrong?” Nico said without thinking, he was getting tired of this conversation and his filter got worse.

“What? You can’t be serious.” he left a nervous laugh. Will’s expression shifted to a mixture of anger and disappointment when he noticed the serious tone. 

“I am. Why don’t you just leave?” Nico said, the anger transpassing in his voice “Don’t you get it, Solace? I’m not as perfect as you are, I don’t have this perfect little life. I’m fucked up and you know it. Why do you keep trying anyway?”

“You don’t know what my life looks like. Did you ever bother asking me about what I feel? I get it, you lost your sister and I’m very sorry for that, but you can’t take your anger in me anymore Nico. I’m done. Did you ever consider that I might also have problems?” tears started falling in Will’s face and Nico fought the urge to hug and comfort him. 

“You ran away, you chose it. I can’t… I can’t run, my friends need me as yours once did. I’m still trying to save people, I’m trying to save them because I couldn’t save Michel and if i-I don’t… Well, it doesn’t matter.” the next words seemed to be stuck in his throat. He let a sigh, dried his tears and continued. 

“I love you and I thought for once we could go through things together, that… That you felt the same. I thought wrong. I'm going to leave you alone as you wish.” his voice failed ”I’m sorry for bothering, goodbye Nico.”

The demon regretted all his words as he spoke them, but he couldn't do anything about it now. He knew the angel wasn’t happy and, for the first time, Nico was scared he would lose the best thing that happened in his life since Bianca. 

Nico tried to do something but his body wasn’t answering, he was in shock, he felt like he could cry. “I’m sorry, I love you too” was the only thing he could think, the words stayed in the tip of his tongue as he watched Will flying away. He did nothing to stop him “Maybe it’s better this way”. The cold wind messed up his hair and thoughts. He took this minute to see his beautiful and angelic blonde figure one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter I wrote for this fic, idk why I knew they would fight... I guess I had, like them, to take things off my chest :)


	12. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A break from angst and my girls back at it againnnn   
> It's almost ending aaaaaa

It’s Aimee again and I should probably say that Julia and I are spying a lot on Will and Nico because demon life is very much boring and we wanted to see what’s going to happen to them… Sorry not sorry. I’m invested a lot!

Aimee looked at Julia in disbelief after what she told her.

“Wait, hold on… ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT OUR LOVE BIRDS FOUGHT?” she screamed louder than planned but it was exactly how she was feeling inside.

Julia sighed, knowing that the drama would never end “First, they are not ours. Second, why do you need to yell?”

“I am so frustrated, my baby boys, so pure and innocent.” Aimee said, fake crying and swiping the nonexistent tear from her eye.

The other demon raised an eyebrow “I don't see how they are pure and innocent, have you ever looked at Nico?”

“Shush, it’s not important right now.” The girl tried to change the subject “The thing is: how are we helping them?

“It’s none of our business, we should not interfere and you know it” logically Julia affirmed, knowing well that even if they tried, maybe both of them would just make everything worse and the boys needed to learn for themselves that they loved each other. 

Aimee sighed, defeated “Fine, but keep me updated”

“Of course, what kind of best friend do you think I am?” the girl questioned with a devilish grin and with that, the girls got back to shit talking about everyone in the office as they always do on fridays.


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have the boys again and maybe something indicating the end? I think it's time for Nico's epiphany, he took long enough, but I would still write more chapters about it if I had inspiration :/

The next few days were the worst of Will’s life. Nico’s voice echoed in his mind every second. “Why don’t you just leave?”. “That’s it”. He was done. Done with Nico and whatever they were. Some things can not be forgotten so easily and with the empty apologies people normally give. Will needed to heal, to have time for himself. Guilty took over all his muscles. “What if Nico needed help? What if I took conclusions too soon? He seemed hurt about something… No. I’m not doing this again, go to sleep Will” he thought to himself as he laid down, closing his eyes. After all, he loved that boy even though he was not in his best at the moment, maybe this way memories would not be daydreams anymore, just nightmares. 

Nico sat down on his bed, his arms around his head. Why did he say all of that? “Selfish. SHUT UP. Not worthy. No, this is wrong. Stupid. I know I’m not. Pitiful, disposable, you know you are all of this, why keep running?” he wanted to cry but the tears just weren't going down. The despair filled him up. Breathe in. Blink. Breathe out. Try to calm down. Breathe in. His hands are shaking. Breathe out. He felt his eyelids weigh. Darkness.

Nico fell asleep. His dreams were just nightmares and he was drowning. The first thing he realized was the cold water and his wet clothes. “Where am I? Am I breathing?” In this exact moment the air started to escape from his lungs, he tried to scream and fight just to get dragged far away from the shallow. “Goodbye” he thought as his eyes closed, that was the end. 

The scenery suddenly changed. He saw a tall, blonde, man with freckles. “Will” he thought, but he was older. The expression lines of someone who smiled a lot in life close to his eyes were more visible than before. Older Will seemed happy. He was laughing and… and with another guy. They were in a perfect spot for a date. This all looked like it was out of one of those romantic films and Nico knew the two guys were sparkling joy as they were talking about some day in their past. The man with Will kneeled and took out the engagement ring of his pocket. With a smile and tears, Will was getting married. Will was getting married and it wasn’t with him. “Please don’t forget me” but it was too late. 

The demon woke up crying. This dream, more like a nightmare, should mean something and he knew what it was. He picked up a pen and wrote something down. It’s time to solve things once and for all. 

-

Will,

I’m not going to extend myself, you don’t deserve this. Meet me on our spot tomorrow at 6pm.

Nico.

-

Will read that too afraid to think about what could happen. “He doesn't deserve it at all. I know it, but why can't I help wanting to go? I guess nothing can get any worse than this…” 

-

Okay.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you like it, I'll be updating the rest of the chapters later :3


	14. Chapter 12

Will flew over the place of the meeting. He breathed trying to concentrate as much as possible in the air going in and out of his lungs. Even though he tried everything he knew, his hands couldn’t stop shaking. He tried to remember when was the last time he was so nervous about something, the feeling of something he had no control over. Love is really silly, don’t you think? You fall and, after that, you have less and less power over your own actions. A simple individual that you’d change for, you’d try for and you’d live for. no one should have this influence over another person, but here he was. Doing it again. The worst part is that the angel knew that if this was a mistake, he would do it again just to be there with Nico.

He looked over the scene that made everything go down. Nico alone, but this time there was a melody. He was singing something that Will thought was one of his compositions that no one else heard because it was full of emotions that once were deep down his existence. Trying to make no sound, he came closer to listen to it better and distinguish the lyrics.

I don't think I will be ever  
good enough  
I don't think I will be ever  
a prodigy

I'm just an ordinary child   
that tries hard to be wild  
But know my voice will not reach your pain  
And that my blood on the floor  
And your old time stories will stain

What do people do  
When they get tired of living  
Tired of breathing  
and messing things up?

I asked you if you still care  
The answer never came  
Why did I thought  
would you ever feel the same?

Without even noticing, Will stepped in a rock falling on the ground. The music stopped and the angel got himself together. He knew that everything he avoided until now was going to happen and he wasn’t so sure as before that everything was going to be alright. “and of course I embarrassed myself without even starting anything”.

“Oh, I did not see you there. Are you okay?” Nico said, surprised and ashamed that Will was there.

The angel forced a smile even though he wanted to cry until he had no more tears left “yeah… I got here a while ago. nice song by the way”

“Thank you, it’s not finished yet...” But inside he thought “How could he say something so kind after everything I did to him?”

The silence filled the scene. Will was the first to talk “So…?”

That was Nico’s cue to talk about everything, so he did.

“Look, I'm really really sorry and I know nothing will change what I did, but I wanted to apologize if you let me" The demon started.

“I am here, aren’t I?” Will answered coldly, not that Nico could ever blame him for it.

“Okay... First, I'm sorry for ignoring you and pushing you away, I was afraid of letting someone see my flaws. I-I’m not a good person, I always lose everyone I love and I don’t think I could handle losing you like I lost my sister.” He took a deep breath before continuing what was on his mind, tossing words out of his mouth before he could regret calling Will here.

Will stayed silent. He waited for him to continue, but avoided looking at Nico’s eyes. Will knew that if he met his eyes, he wouldn’t be able to take any more of this. It was heartbreaking seeing the demon like this, so fragile, so real...

“You became an important part of my day, if not the most, and I waited for your letters every time. I saved all of them. I started to think that I couldn't live without you and what would I ever do if you were gone? Am I ready to jump into something so deep as this again? I wasn't sure and I still don’t know. I don’t know if I can take this, I don't know if I should do this. What if I hurt you again? I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

Will looked at Nico, but Nico wasn't sure what to take from his expression, was he mad? Disappointed? Sad? He couldn't tell. He opened his mouth to talk again, a little unsure if he should say it, but he knew there was no way he could mess it up more than he already did. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you... As more than friends and I don't think I’m good enough for you and it's okay if you don't-"

Before he could even finish his sentence he felt a pair of lips crashing into his. Will was kissing him. "Oh my God he's kissing me". After his shock he closed his eyes and kissed back. Will's lips were soft and he tasted like strawberry. Nico let his finger run in Will’s hair and tightened the grip around his waist as he did that. 

Even though there weren't any fireworks or rainbows, the kiss was something new. It was shy and needed, both of them wanted this to happen for a long time, but still, they just started to know each other and know the other's body. If they ever questioned Nico about it, he would say it was similar to horror movies. Not a good comparison at all, but he has never been a romantic person. Even though people would judge, he loves the sensation of something unexpected, the scare and the goosebumps. After every movie he would think about it all day and try to understand. The kiss represented a change, not only that sensation but they both knew nothing would be the same after.

"I guess this is my answer" Will let a fragile smile appear

Nico touched Will's face almost as he couldn't believe that he was really there. But he was and he felt the same way.

“I don’t have anything to offer you. I’m just me and my flaws.”

“You are you and that’s more than enough for me, but please, don’t push me away again.” His throat was dry as if he just said something that he was holding inside for a long time, he let out a sigh before continuing “I’m sorry too, I should have listened to you before getting to conclusions, but I want to be here for you, with you and for that I need you to trust me. I'm willing to change for you and listen if you do the same for me.”

Nico was grateful after hearing these words, he never thought he needed as much as he did “I will do and I trust you. I was in a bad place before”

“It’s okay, we all have bad times, but now I’m here and you don’t have to be alone anymore.” The angel said with honesty

“So do you. I’m here too, if you need me” The demon felt the urge to add

With the first most genuine smile that Will gave since he got there, he answered “I know.”

Nico asked, unsure “… Can i kiss you again?”

“Please.” He whispered

This time, both of them were ready. Nico lifted Will’s chin a little and leaned in. Passionate and also recomforting. The lips, not new, but at the same time thought-provoking, finally could move in sync. The confirmation that this touch gave Nico and Will was probably the closest to love that they could have access to, even though their friend loved them, this was different. Intense and meaningful. They were there for each other, no lies and secrets, honest. Tangled bodies, moviment, actions, fingers, messy hair, heavy breathing, pounding hearts. Everything seemed to fit together as if they were made for each other. When the two stopped, it was only possible to notice two smiles forming on the boys' lips. It was the time when the statement "they were happy" could fit perfectly. So, between whispers and laughter, a secret was formed. They were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say about this chapter, but I think we all enjoy a good ending. I wanted to thank my friends again (they actually gave me advice, I'm stupid with love, if you didn't get it) and I'm sorry about the horror movies bc it was the only thing that I could relate to and write about hahaha  
> The lyrics are actually mine and I wrote everything 3am bc it's classic crisis time :P


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for reading this, it took me 3 months (bc of school and stuff) to write this fic, but I'm actually pretty okay with the result (it's never the way we want and it's never perfect). If I could go back in time I would change a million things, but sometimes we need to let go so we can start new things :P Here is the epilogue and my girls again...  
> See you soon? I don't know hahah

“Should we be actually spying on them?” Julia whispered to her friend

“Shhhh, they are going to notice us” Aimee answered calmly, trying not to fall off the tree that both of them climbed just to see the scene happen “But are you telling me that you weren’t curious about it?”

“Of course I were, but I have morals” Julia said categorically

Aimee snorted before answering again “No, you don’t”

“I hate when you are right” she said pouting

“You love me, I’m your best friend” with that, Aimee started poking Julia’s cheek and she let a tiny smile

Julia crossed her arms again, defensive “I know, but it doesn't mean that you don’t suck” 

“Now you are just mean” Aimee said, clearly offended 

“Yes” 

“Fuck you”

“No.” Julia pointed at the angel and the demon holding hands “Changing the subject, look at them”

“It’s perfect” she answered, her eyes watering as she saw the two boys laughing at something the angel said

Julia let out a loud sigh. “Are you crying? How can you cry everytime?”

“I mean- how can you not? They complete each other…” Aimee muttered 

“Yeah, I agree” 

The two demons smiled and decided to let the guys have their privacy, but they couldn’t quite forget that somehow this improbable couple was going to be one of the most happy that they ever met. Julia was secretly happy for them, she was a sucker for a good happy ending and romance, not that she would ever admit it for her best friend. “Aimee will never leave me alone if I tell her that, but I was rooting for them just as much as her”, but still, she couldn't help but smile too. 

As cheesy as that sound, Aimee knew that if any of them believed in soulmates, they would probably notice that fate was on their side and how they both were glowing as soon as they looked at each other. “I mean, if that isn’t fate, I don't really know what it is”. She looked over at Julia and saw that tiny smile “I KNEW IT”, but decided that she couldn’t spoil the moment.

“Let’s go eat ice cream and watch some good rom coms, I’ll pay” Aimee suggested after a while, she needed something very chiché to end her day.

“Hell yeah” Julia answered excitedly.

PS: Hey guys, it's Aimee again! I bet you all missed me talking to you. The story came to an end, but in reality is just a new beginning. We are all happy for Nico and Will, maybe Mr. Sunshine will make Mr Grumpy Pants more like a softy. But yeah, this was it, thank you for your time, I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
